Love Is Not Over
by jimbbb
Summary: "Kebahagiaan akan selalu selalu datang asal kau selalu bersamaku jimminie" /MINYOON/ little bit Mature/ Boys Love/ Team Jimin Seme/ True story rp/ for my SUGAR
1. Chapter 1

**MinYoon**

 **Park Jimin**

 **Min Yoongi (SUGA)**

 **Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Mature**

"Jungkook-ah maukah kau menjadi kekasihku? aku tau aku memang bukan orang yang sempurna, tapi aku akan menjadi sempurna untukmu kookie-ah aku sungguh menyayangimu" Jimin menggenggam tangan jungkook dengan tatapan mata yang serius.

"Umm mianhae aku hyung, sepertinya aku tidak bisa karna yeah kau tau, aku masih mencintai tae tae hyung, hanya dia yang aku inginkan" Jungkook membalas tatapan mata serius dari jimin.

"A-ah jadi kau masih belum bisa melupakan taehyung? Apakah tak ada ruang lain di hatimu untuk aku isi?" Jimin tersenyum miris.

" jujur aku sungguh sangat mencintainya meskipun tae tae hyung menganggap aku sebagai dongsaengnya saja saat ini tapi aku yakin bahwa di hatinya masih terukir namaku hyung" Jungkook melepaskan genggaman tangan jimin.

"Aku akan membuatmu belajar mencintaiku kook-ah dan melupakan kim taehyung mu itu, jadi tolong beri aku kesempatan untuk memilikimu" Jimin menatap jungkook dengan sangat sendu dan tersirat kepedihan di mata elangnya.

"Sekali lagi Maafkan aku hyung tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa memaksakan hatiku untukmu, kau pasti bisa mendapatkan seseorang yang lebih baik dariku" Jungkook menepuk pundak jimin agar jimin bisa mengerti keadaannya saat ini.

"Baiklah jika itu yang kau inginkan, aku tidak akan memaksakanmu lagi jungkookie semoga kau bisa kembali lagi dengan mantan kekasihmu itu. Aku mencintaimu jungkook-ah" Jimin berlalu meninggalkan jungkook di tempatnya, meninggalkan setiap kepedihan yang ia rasakan akibat cinta yang di tolak oleh pujaan hatinya.

Setelah saat itu jimin jadi murung dan tak ada senyuman lagi di belah bibirnya. Ia merasa sakit hati karena cintanya telah di tolak, rasanya seperti di iris memakai pisau yang telah berkarat. Sungguh ironis, bahkan jimin yang selalu berada di samping jungkook saat taehyung sedang tak ada atau hubungan mereka sedang bermasalah. tapi itulah kenyataannya.

.

.

.

Jimin masuk ke dalam kamarnya, berjalan dengan sempoyongan seperti tak memiliki gairah hidup, ia membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur kesayangannya. Jimin dan taehyung itu berada pada kamar yang sama namun sekarang taehyung sedang pergi ke luar dorm.

Pintu kamar jimin terbuka dan menampakan seorang namja mungil dengan mata yang sayu dan surai pirang. Ia memasuki kamar dan berjalan ke arah jimin yang sedang berbaring di kamarnya. Di tatapinya punggung tegap jimin yang sedang terpampang itu dengan di tutupi oleh sebuah selimut berwarna biru laut kesukaan jimin.

"Jiminnie, kenapa kau tak keluar sama sekali eoh? yang lain sedang pergi untuk berjalan-jalan, apa kau tak mau menyusul member lain untuk bersenang senang" Namja yang di ketahui dengan nama panggung suga itu mendudukan badannya di samping jimin. Ia menyentuh pundak jimin dan membalikan badannya.

Dengan sekejap jimin berbalik dan memeluk perut rata hyungnya itu, menenggelamkan kepalanya semakin dalam dan mengusal layaknya kucing pada majikannya untuk mencari kenyamanan di sana.

Suga pun terkejut karena perlakuan tiba-tiba dari jimin yang memeluknya. Ia bahkan menahan nafasnya karena gugup, mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali untuk mengembalikan kesadarannya kembali. Suga di buat gelagapan karenanya. ia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang jimin lakukan saat ini kepadanya.

"J-jiminnie kau kenapa?" Suga menundukan kepalanya dan menatap jimin yang terpejam di pangkuannya. Ia menyentuh surai halus jimin dan akhirnya mengelusnya agar membuat jimin semakin nyaman berada di pahanya.

"Kumohon tetap seperti ini untuk sesaat hyung" Jimin berbicara dengan suara rendahnya yang terdengar seperti sedang menahan isakan dari bibir kissablenya.

"Ba-baiklah, tapi kau harus ceritakan masalahmu jim mungkin aku tidak bisa membantu tapi aku akan menjadi pendengar yang baik untuk setiap keluhan hidupmu jim, ingat bahwa hyung bukan orang lain untukmu jadi jangan sungkan untuk bercerita" Suga mengelus surai hitam jimin dan menatap wajahnya dari atas.

"Dia menolak cintaku hyung"

DEG..

jantung suga bergemuruh saat jimin menyebutkan dia di dalam kisah cintanya, Suga tau siapa yang jimin maksud dia itu adalah jungkook sang maknae di grupnya.

"dia belum bisa melupakan mantan kekasihnya hyung. Hatiku sangat sakit. suga hyung apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Jimin menghembuskan nafasnya di perut suga membuat sang empunya merasakan geli.

Namun di saat itu juga suga merasakan sakit di dadanya atau lebih tepatnya di dalam lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam. Ingin sekali suga menumpahkan air matanya karena jimin yang sama sekali tidak melihat ke arahnya bahwa dirinyalah orang yang pasti menerima cintanya bahkan suga jauh lebih mencintai jimin dari pada cinta jimin kepada jungkook.

Suga tau bahwa jimin menyukai jungkook dari dulu, bahkan sebelum debut dan perasaan suga kepada jimin juga jauh lebih lama dari cinta jimin kepada jungkook. Jimin yang selalu menempeli jungkook dimanapun ia berada dan selalu menjadi orang yang menyemangati jungkook jika jungkook mulai lelah dengan kerja juga tugas sekolahnya yang menumpuk sebagai pelajar.

Miris sekali suga ini karena ia mencintai seseorang yang bahkan tak meliriknya sama sekali, jimin hanya menganggap suga sebagai hyung yang dewasa karena ketegasannya dan sifat dingin yang suga miliki namun dibalik itu terselip kerapuhan dalam diri suga. Suga selalu bersembunyi untuk menangis jika ia melihat kebersamaan jimin dan jungkook di manapun, Suga selalu berharap agar jimin mau mengerti perasaannya dan mau memandangnya sebagai orang yang sangat mencintainya.

"Hyung aku sangat mencintai jungkook bahkan aku sudah menahan perasaan ini dari dulu, kenapa semua ini sangat sulit hyung? kenapa jungkook susah sekali melupakan taehyung? bahkan aku tau bahwa taehyung sekarang sudah memiliki kekasih yang baru" Suga hanya bisa bungkam, mendengarkan setiap perkataan yang jimin lontarkan. Hatinya sangat berdenyut sakit sekali, ia mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menahan buliran air mata yang siap jatuh di kelopak matanya. Suga menghela nafas dan mulai menggerakan bibirnya untuk berbicara.

"Jimin dengarkan aku, kau tau bahwa setiap apa yang kau putuskan itu selalu beresiko? dan tadi kau mencoba untuk menyatakan perasaanmu pada jungkook. Di terima atau tidak itulah hasil yang harus kau terima. Mungkin dia bukan jalanmu jim. kau tau? bahkan masih banyak orang yang lebih mencintaimu dan bisa membuatmu bahagia" Suga mengelus pipi jimin dengan jemari halusnya membuat jimin menutup matanya karena merasakan kenyamanan.

"Yang harus kau lakukan sekarang adalah kau tak boleh bersedih, tetap jadi jimin yang selalu ceria dan berisik seperti biasanya. Dan jika jungkook hanya mengaggap mu hyung kau juga harus menganggap dia sebagai dongsaengmu, jangan menyiksa dirimu sendiri hanya karena kau sedang patah hati, ingatlah kau memiliki banyak penggemar yang selalu mengkhawatirkanmu jika kau berbeda dari jimin yang biasanya" Suga tersenyum miris karena kata-kata yang ia lontarkan sendiri.

Jimin menatap wajah Suga dari bawah dan tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Terima kasih hyung, kau membuatku lebih baik, aku menyayangimu hyung" jimin kembali memeluk perut suga dengan erat dan memejamkan matanya.

"A-aku juga jim" Suga menghela nafasnya dan ikut memejamkan matanya.

"Seandainya kau tau bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu disini dan aku juga merasakan apa itu cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan itu sangat menyedihkan, tapi kumohon jimin aku tidak akan pernah bisa melihatmu hancur karena cinta yang kau miliki, ingatlah aku jim, aku disini selalu bersamamu, mendampingimu dan akan menjadi sandaranmu jika kau sedih. karna aku sangat mencintaimu" ungkap suga dalam hatinya.

.

.

Pagi hari mengawali hari minggu yang cerah ini, seluruh member bangtan telah menduduki kursi mereka masing-masing berniat untuk makan bersama. Kim Namjoon selaku leader memimpin doa dan mengawali acara makan bersama itu. Hening, itulah yang di rasakan sekarang hanya dentingan sendoklah yang menjadi sesuatu yang terdengar oleh ketujuh namja itu membuat sang member tertua membuka suaranya untuk bertanya.

"Kenapa tak seperti biasanya? jimin-ah jungkookie kalian tak biasanya ribut apa kalian ada masalah?" Seokjin menatap jimin dan jungkook secara bergantian.

"A-aniyeo hyung kami tak ada masalah apapun iya kan kook? hanya saja aku sedang kelelahan jadi tak banyak bicara hehe" jimin menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Ya itu benar, jimin hyung dan aku tak memiliki masalah apapun lagipula jimin hyung itu hyungku, jadi mana mungkin kita ribut" Jungkook menampilkan senyumnya yang lucu itu dan suasana pun kembali seperti biasa mungkin hanya taehyung dan hoseok yang lebih berisik. Suga menangkupkan tangannya ke tangan jimin yang sedang duduk di kursi sebelahnya. Ia tersenyum kearah jimin untuk memberikan ia kekuatan karena perkataan jungkook yang mungkin membuat hati jimin berdenyut kesakitan.

"Kembalilah menjadi dirimu yang ceria" suga berbisik pada jimin tanpa di lihat oleh beberapa member yang lain dan di jawab dengan anggukan ceria dari jimin dengan senyumnya yang mulai mengembang.

"Oh iya, tadi manager hyung bilang bahwa hari ini kita free tapi ingat kalian jangan terlalu kelelahan bermain karena besok kita harus menghadiri acara" Namjoon berseru senang dan mendapat respon yang meriah dari semua member apalagi si hoseok yang bahkan mengangkat sendoknya ke atas karena senang.

"Aku ingin pergi dengan tae tae kuuu" hoseok memeluk tangan taehyung dan taehyung pun tertawa sambil mengusak surai kekasihnya itu.

"Ayo beli ice cream hyung" taehyung tersenyum menjawab hoseok yang bergelayut manja padanya.

"Namjoonie kau mau kan menemani ku membeli bahan makanan sembari mengajaku kencan, jebalyeoo" Seokjin yang sedang dalam mood manja itu memeluk lengan namjoon dengan sangat erat.

"Apapun untukmu jinnie" namjoon tersenyum menjawab dan mendapatkan sebuah kecupan manis di pipinya dari seokjin tentunya.

"Suga hyung ayo berkencan" Jimin dengan senyum lebarnya memandang suga dan jangan lupakan tangan mereka yang masih saling bertautan membuat semua orang terkaget karena ucapan jimin, apalagi jungkook yang notabene nya orang yang kemarin mendapatkan pernyataan cinta dari jimin lalu ia menolaknya.

"J-jimin apa maksudmu" Suga yang sekarang sudah menjadi pusat perhatianpun membelalakan matanya dan memandang jimin dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Ayolah hyung aku akan membuatmu melupakan semua kelelahan mu karena pekerjaanmu yang menumpuk hyung kajja" Jimin memohon kepada suga dan menunjukan puppy eyesnya yang membuat pipi suga bersemu merah.

"B-baiklah jim aku ikut" Suga memalingkan wajahnya dari jimin karena malu.

"Wuaaah daebak sepertinya akan ada pasangan baru disini" hoseok berteriak heboh dan mendapat pukulan maut dari suga. Jungkook berdecih melihatnya ia mengeser kursinya dan meninggalkan meja makan tersebut. membuat beberapa member yang tak tau masalah nya memandang jungkook dengan pandangan yang bertanya tanya.

"Sudahlah mungkin jungkook sedang badmood jadi sebaiknya ayo suga hyung kita bersiap" Jimin tersenyum dan menyeret suga memisahkan mereka dari para member bangtan. Jimin membawa suga ke kamarnya dan menyuruh suga untuk duduk di kasurnya itu, membuat suga semakin menunduk karena gugup yang lagi-lagi ia rasakan, jangan lupakan degupan jantung yang sangat cepat dari suga itu semakin membuatnya tak tenang. takut jimin mendengarnya.

"J-jiminnie apa kau tadi serius dengan ucapanmu?" suga menatap jimin dari bawah.

"Tentu saja hyung, yeah anggap saja ini untuk menghibur diriku dan membuatku melupakan kejadian kemarin. jadi kau mau kan hyung?" Jimin sekali lagi bertanya pada suga tentang ajakannya.

"Tentu aku mau lagipula kau benar jim, kau itu harus melupakan masalahmu. Aku tak mau melihat si bocah ini murung terus hanya karena cintanya di tolak" Suga terkekeh meskipun sebenarnya ia juga ingin menghibur dirinya apalagi sekarang jimin yang mengajaknya jalan berdua sungguh suga sangat senang.

Tanpa mereka sadari seseorang sedang mengintip atau lebih jelasnya lagi memperhatikan mereka berdua, ia tersenyum merendahkan kepada mereka dan segera berlalu dengan tangan yang masih menggenggam erat tangannya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

Tebeseh... Haha ini ff baru dari jimb oppa eaak sebenernya ini kisah jimb si di rp jadi waktu ngetiknya juga minta izin dulu sama orang yang bersangkutan, cuma satu orang sih jadi yeah gitulah. Minta doanya ya semoga jimb makin dewasa, bisa setia ama kapel dan bisa kek dulu lagi amin. Thanks for sugar hyung.

See you next chapter thalange


	2. Dating

**MinYoon**  
 **Boys Love**  
 **Park Jimin (Top)**  
 **Min Yoongi or Suga (Bottom)**

Jimin dan Suga sekarang telah berada di sebuah taman bermain dengan riangnya, Jimin yang tak mau Suga berjauhan dengannya atau Pergi tanpa di ketahui itu menggenggam tangan Suga dengan erat. Suga yang di perlakukan seperti itu oleh Jimin hanya bisa menunduk menyembunyikan semburat merah yang telah menghiasi pipi mulusnya.

Mereka berdua menaiki beberapa wahana seperti roller coaster dan wahana yang menurut mereka menantang ardenalin.

Jimin yang melihat hyungnya kepanasan dan mengipasi wajahnya sendiri membuat jimin sedikit khawatir dengan hyungnya itu. Jimin menarik lengan suga ke sebuah kedai ice cream yang berada di taman bermain tersebut.

"Hyung ingin rasa apa eoh?" Jimin bertanya dengan senyuman yang sama sekali tak pernah luntur dari wajah tampannya.

"Vanilla!" Suga berseru dengan tak kalah riang dari seorang anak kecil yang berumur 5 tahun, membuat jimin gemas dan ingin mencubit hyung yang umurnya lebih tua dua tahun dari dirinya.

"Baiklah tunggu sebentar biar aku yang memesankannya untukmu, hyung tunggu disini nde?" Jimin beranjak dari duduknya dan menuju ke kasir untuk memesan dan membayarnya.

Suga yang kebetulan duduk di meja yang berada di pojok dekat dengan jendela itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jalan. Suga sedikit mengernyitkan keningnya saat dirinya melihat seseorang sedang menatapnya, ia seperti mengenal orang yang berada di pinggir jalan itu dengan pakaian penyamaran yang lengkap seperti topi kacamata dan masker yang menempel padanya, Suga tetap mengenal orang itu meskipun ia memakai penyamaran sekalipun.

"J-jungkook" Suga mengucapkan nama jungkook dengan pelan namun sebelum ia akan beranjak, suga sudah di kejutkan dengan kehadiran jimin yang tersenyum di hadapannya sembari membawa Ice Cream vanilla yang ia pesan.

"Hyung kau mau kemana eum? ini ice cream yang kau pesan tadi, duduklah" Jimin duduk di kursinya dan menarik lengan suga agar ia kembali duduk di kursinya.

"Jim, jungkook ada di luar sana" Suga menatap jimin dengan wajah yang tegang, ia takut membuat jimin kembali bersedih saat ia tau jungkook ada disini.

"Apa hyung, jungkook? ahh itu mungkin bukan jungkook kau pasti salah lihat, nah lebih baik makanlah ice creamnya" Jimin memberikan ice cream yang yoongi pesan tadi dan menatap suga dengan senyuman, jimin juga melihat jungkook dari sana tapi dia benar-benar tak mau memikirkan jungkook untuk saat ini.

"A-ah baiklah jim" Suga tersenyum canggung dan mulai memakan ice creamnya dengan pelan, karena merasa tidak enak dengan keadaan saat ini.

"Eum ini enak hyung cobalah, aaa~" Jimin yang mencoba mencairkan suasana kembali, mengambil tindakan menyuapi hyungnya dengan ice cream coklat miliknya dan di sambut oleh senyuman dari suga.

"Eumm manis, tapi lebih manis ice cream miliku jim. Ini cobalah aa~" Suga pun menyendokan ice creamnya dan memberikan suapan pada jimin.

"Aah ini begitu manis hyung seperti dirimu" Suga yang mendengarnya memalingkan wajahnya karena malu menutupi semburat merah yang terpampang jelas di pipinya.

"Yaak jangan menggombaliku" Jimin terkekeh saat ia melihat pipi hyungnya memerah hanya karena kata-katanya dan itu membuat jimin jadi gemas dan mencubit pipi merah hyung nya itu.

"Aigoo hyung kenapa aku baru sadar kalau kau begitu menggemaskan" Jimin mencubiti pipi suga dengan gemas membuat sang empunya mengerucutkan bibirnya karena kesal dan semakin malu akibat dari kelakuan jimin.

"Jimin ini sakit" Suga menepuk tangan jimin untuk melepaskan tangan jimin dari pipinya. Jimin yang merasa kasihan pun melepaskan cubitannya pada pipi hyung gulanya.

"Jim terlalu keras mencubitnya ya hyung? huhu mianhae" Jimin mengelus pipi suga dengan sangat lembut membuat jantung suga semakin berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Sentuhan jimin begitu hangat untuknya dan membuatnya merasa nyaman.

"Eumm terima kasih jiminnie" Suga menunjukan gummy smilenya yang membuat jimin harus menahan diri untuk tidak mencubit lagi pipi yang sekarang sedang ia elusi.

Setelah puas mengelusi pipi hyung gulanya, jimin pun melepaskannya dan kembali memakan ice creamnya hingga habis. Suga pun ikut menghabiskan ice cream yang masih tersisa di dalam tempatnya. Dengan sangat bersemangat membuat bibir merah suga belepotan karena ice cream yang berceceran.

Jimin mengusap bibir suga dengan ibu jarinya membuat suga kembali terdiam menatap jimin yang sudah membersihkan bekas ice cream di bibirnya. Jimin menjilat ibu jarinya bekas membersihkan bibir suga itu.

"Eumm bahkan rasanya jauh lebih manis dari ice cream yang kau suapi tadi hyung, aku jadi penasaran bagaimana rasa bibirmu yang sebenarnya hyung" Jimin terkekeh dan membuat suga memukul kepala jimin dengan sendok yang berada di tangannya.

"Yaak dasar bocah mesum, Musnah saja kau jim" Suga mendengus dengan kembali menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya sendiri.

"Hyung kau memerah lagi? hahaha kau benar-benar lucu suga hyung" Jimin mengusak rambut suga dengan gemas dan mendapatkan decakan dari sang empunya.

"Yak aku sama sekali tak sedang melawak eoh kenapa kau menertawakan kuu" Suga mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menghentakan kakinya meninggalkan jimin yang masih terkekeh.

Jimin pun ikut beranjak, mengikuti suga dari belakang dan tiba-tiba merangkul pundaknya. Membuat suga melirik ke arah jimin dan kembali membuang muka manisnya.

"Hyungie maafkan jim eoh, jim hanya bercanda hyung" Jimin mengeratkan rangkulannya di pundak suga membuat mereka semakin menempel layaknya sepasang kekasih yang sedang berkencan sungguhan.

"Hum" Suga hanya bergumam menanggapi jimin yang terus berceloteh dan merangkulnya tanpa memperdulikan orang lain yang memandangi mereka dengan tatapan yang berbeda karena itulah jimin.

.

.

Mereka duduk di sebuah kursi yang memandang langsung ke arah sungai han, masih dengan tangan jimin yang merangkul suga bahkan jimin sengaja menyuruh suga bersandar di bahunya. Sungguh seperti pasangan kekasih. Suga yang memang dasarnya sudah menyukai jimin sih senang - senang saja meskipun jika ia tau ini hanya sebuah sandiwara jimin jika jungkook mengikuti mereka tapi suga tetap menikmatinya.

"Jimin-ah" Suga memanggil jimin dengan suara rendahnya dan di jawab dengan gumaman dari jimin yang sedang memejamkan matanya sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di kepala suga.

"Apa kau berniat membuat jungkook cemburu dengan melakukan ini semua?" Suga meremas kemeja yang jimin pakai karena ia gugup jika jimin akan menjawab iya.

"Tidak. Ini naluri ku hyung, entah kenapa kau membuatku nyaman hanya karena berada di sampingku dan membuatku tersenyum sepanjang hari ini" Jimin mengembangkan senyumnya dan mengelus pundak hyungnya yang masih berada di rangkulannya.

"Jadi apa keputusan yang kau ambil tentang perasaanmu pada jungkook?" Suga menjauhkan kepalanya dan menatap jimin yang mulai membukakann kelopak matanya dan balik menatap manik matanya.

"Aku ingin melupakan perasaanku padanya, meskipun tak akan berjalan dengan cepat tapi aku yakin perasaanku pasti bisa berubah padanya" Jimin tersenyum dan membuat suga ikut tersenyum. Suga kembali menyenderkan kepalanya di pundak jimin dan menutup matanya.

"Masih banyak orang yang akan mencintaimu dengan tulus jiminnie dan kau harus selalu mengingat itu, buktikan bahwa dirimu itu kuat di depan jungkook atau siapapun yang menyia nyiakan cintamu" Suga menggenggam erat tangan jimin membuat jimin tak hentinya tersenyum.

"Terima kasih suga hyung, aku menyayangimu" Jimin memberikan sebuah kecupan di kening suga dan membuat suga kembali berdegup dengan kencang akibat sentuhan dari jimin padanya.

"Aku juga menyayangimu jim" Suga tersenyum dan menutup matanya kembali, desiran hangat yang mereka rasakan di iringi dengan angin yang berhembus pada mereka membuat keduanya semakin nyaman dengan posisi masing - masing hingga tak menyadari orang yang mereka bicarakan tadi sedang berdecih di balik batang pohon dengan pakaian penyamarannya dan akhirnya ia pun memilih meninggalkan dua orang yang sedang menikmati harinya.

.

.

Jimin dan suga sudah berada di depan pintu dorm mereka. Mereka berdua di sambut oleh semua member bangtan kecuali jungkook yang sedang asik memainkan game di ponselnya.

"Yaa yaa yaa jiminnie bagaimana kencan kalian eoh apakah kau berhasil di terima oleh suga hyung?" Hoseok yang memang sering heboh itu mengguncangkan tangan jimin.

Suga yang sudah lelah itupun bergegas ke dalam kamarnya untuk membersihkan diri tanpa berniat mendengarkan celotehan hoseok yang membuat gendang telinganya berdengung kesakitan.

"Apanya yang berhasil hyung? aku sama sekali tak meminta suga hyung untuk menjadi kekasihku" Jimin menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan mendudukan dirinya di sofa diikuti oleh hoseok yang memang dari tadi memberikan jimin berbagai macam pertanyaan.

"Jadi, kau tidak meminta suga hyung menjadi kekasihmu? lalu kenapa tadi kau mengajak suga hyung berkencan jika niatmu tak ke sana eoh?" Hoseok terus bertanya pada jimin layaknya seorang wartawan yang sedang mencari berita.

"Aku hanya ingin berjalan jalan dengan suga hyung. Hitung-hitung merileks kan diri kami lah hyung" Jimin menyandarkan kepalanya dan merilik ke arah jungkook yang terlihat acuh terhadapnya.

"Padahal suga itu mencintaimu jiminnie" ungkap seokjin selaku roommate suga, seokjin yang sudah sadar pun segera menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya karena keceplosan.

"Apa? Suga hyung?" Sebelum jimin menyelesaikan ucapannya suga sudah berdiri di belakangnya dan menatap jin dengan tatapan mematikan.

"J-jiminnie" Suga gugup dan menundukan kepalanya karena sudah ketahuan oleh jimin. Jin dan semua member bangtan termasuk jungkook ikut menatap ke kedua sejoli itu dengan di selimuti kegugupan.

Jimin beranjak dari duduknya dan menarik suga ke kamarnya tanpa melihat member bangtan yang ikut gugup melihat suga yang tegang di tarik oleh jimin.

Jimin menutup pintu kamar, dengan suga yang di hempaskan di pintu kamar yang sudah tertutup itu. Suga tak berani menatap jimin, ia hanya bisa menunduk dan meremas baju yang sedang ia gunakan. Jimin yang melihat suga menundukan kepalanya memegang dagu suga dan mengangkatnya perlahan agar suga menatap matanya.

"Hyung jawab aku, apa kata jin hyung itu memang benar?" Jimin menatap manik suga dengan begitu tajam hingga membuat suga tak dapat berpaling darinya. Suga benar-benar di buat gugup sekarang, bahkan ia lupa caranya bernafas karena wajah jimin begitu dekat dengan dirinya.

"I-iya jimin itu benar" Jimin menghembuskan nafasnya dan memalingkan tatapannya dari jimin.

"Sejak kapan kau mencintaiku? dan apa itu lebih dari rasa cinta seorang hyung kepada dongsaengnya?" Jimin mengucapkan setiap katanya dengan penekanan.

"S-sejak kita masih debut jim dan aku sudah memandangmu lebih dari seorang hyung kepada dongsaengnya, perasaan itu muncul tanpa perlu aku memintanya jim maaf karena sudah lancang" Suga kembali menunduk dan menghembuskan nafasnya. Merasa lega karena ia sudah melepaskan perasaan yang ia pendam dari dulu dan ia juga merasa takut jika setelah ini jimin menjauhinya.

"Hyung tatap aku" Jimin kembali mengangkat dagu suga dengan perlahan dan suga pun menuruti jimin untuk menatapnya.

"Kau tau bahwa aku mencintai jungkook dan aku baru saja di tolak olehnya. Aku berniat untuk melupakan perasaanku pada jungkook dan saat ini kau hadir di hadapanku hyung, Mungkin memang benar rasa sayangku padamu hanya sebatas dongsaeng pada hyungnya, tapi jika kau berniat membuatku merubah perasaanku padamu, aku akan dengan senang hati berada di sampingmu dan belajar mencintaimu"

Suga membelalakan matanya tak percaya dengan apa yang jimin ucapkan tadi, ia takut jika ia tak bisa dan gagal untuk membuat jimin mencintainya, tapi di sisi lain suga merasa bahagia karena ia memiliki kesempatan untuk memiliki pujaan hatinya.

"Ayo kita memulainya, aku akan belajar mencintaimu dan melupakan perasaanku pada jungkook, meskipun terlihat kejam tapi niatku sudah bulat untuk menyimpan namamu di dalam hatiku" Jimin menggenggam tangan suga dan mengecupnya.

"J-jimin" Suga meneteskan bulir bening dari kelopak matanya terlalu bahagia karena dirinya bisa memiliki orang yang sejak dulu ia cintai.

"Jadilah kekasihku dan aku akan berusaha mencintaimu" Jimin menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipi suga dengan nafasnya yang menerpa kulit wajah suga, membuat jantung suga semakin berdegup kencang.

Suga menganggukan kepalanya disertai dengan senyuman manis yang mengembang di bibirnya. Jimin pun ikut tersenyum dan semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah suga. Hingga bibir mereka saling menempel, dengan perlahan kedua pasang mata itu menutup menikmati ciuman pertama mereka yang tanpa nafsu sedikitpun, mengawali cinta mereka yang akan mereka hadapi.

.

.

.  
Tebese lagih. jim sedih ngetiknya haduh inget moment ama sugar, terkesan buru buru yah emang itu kenyataannya. jim nembak sugar pas jim abis di tolak ama orang yang jim suka, dan tujuan ff jim ini itu pengen ngungkapin rasa kehilangan jim setelah putus ama baby sugar etapi kita balikan lagi deng meskipun banyak bat yang hujat jim dan nyuruh kita putus lagi duh nangis gua huhu. Jim pasti berjuang tuk kisah kita disini.


	3. Chapter 3

**MINYOON**  
 **Park Jimin**  
 **Min Yoongi (Suga)**  
 **Suport Cast:**  
 **All Member Bangtan**  
 **Woozi Seventeen**

 **Warning!**  
 **Boys Love, OOC, Little Bit Mature**

Suara hiruk piruk penggemar memenuhi gedung yang kini di tempati member bangtan, kali ini BTS tak hanya konser sendiri namun banyak juga boys grup lain yang akan menampilkan musiknya.

Suga yang saat ini menutup matanya di backstage untuk beristirahat sejenak, mengernyitkan keningnya karena mendengar suara Jimin yang sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak dengan seseorang yang memiliki suara yang tak kalah melengking.

Suga yang tak tahan dengan suara jimin yang mengganggunya segera mendekati tempat dimana jimin berada untuk memperingatinya. Namun saat suga telah berada di depan pintu yang terbuka itu ia melihat jimin kekasihnya sedang memberikan kecupan di pipi namja mungil berkulit putih, dan terdengar suara kekehan dari namja itu.

"Kau lucu sekali woozi ah, aku ingin sekali menggigitmu" Jimin mencubit pipi namja yang telah di ketahui bernama woozi itu.

"Yak hyung jangan mencubit pipiku eoh, nanti pipiku bisa chubby sepertimu" Woozi mendengus dan menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

"Jimin-ah kau berisik sekali" Suga mendekati jimin dan berdiri di sampingnya lalu menatap woozi dan jimin bergantian.

"Anyeonghaseyeo Suga hyung" Woozi membungkukan badannya hormat kepada suga. Ia tersenyum manis lalu melambaikan tangannya pada suga.

"Aah iya hyung kenapa kau kesini eum?" Jimin mengelus pipi kekasihnya dan memberikan sebuah kecupan di keningnya.

"Kalian mengganggu istirahatku, jimin woozi bisakah kalian mengecilkan suara?" Suga menguap dan mengucek matanya, membuat jimin gemas dengan tingkah kekasihnya.

"Aigoo jimin hyung lihatlah kekasihmu begitu lucu ahh ingin rasanya aku memakannya" Woozi mencubit pipi suga dengan gemas dan mendapatkan pelototan dari sang pemiliknya.

"Yaak apa yang kau lakukan woozi?" Suga mendengus melihat Woozi yang terkekeh melihatnya.

"Dia memang sangat manis, dan sepertinya aku jatuh cinta padanya" Jimin merangkul pundak suga dan memberikan kecupan di pipi mulus Suga. Membuat pipinya jadi memerah karena jimin.

"Eyy hyung kalian membuatku iri" Woozi memandang sepasang kekasih itu dengan tatapan iri yang di buat-buat.

"Kau ingin ku cium juga ozi-ah?" Jimin balik menatap woozi dengan smirk nya, dan suga yang melihatnya jadi kesal sendiri.

"Apa? di cium juga? hah kau gila hyung ingatlah kau sudah memiliki suga hyung" Woozi mendengus dan membuat jimin tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memegang perutnya.

"Kau lupa kalau dulu kau pernah menciumku disini" Jimin menunjuk bibirnya sendiri. Suga membelalakan matanya mendengar pengakuan jimin, ia memang tau kalau jimin itu dekat dengan woozi tapi dia tak tau kalau jimin dan woozi pernah melakukan skinship lebih dari kecupan di pipi.

"Yaak hyung itu dulu, dan sekarang kau sudah mempunyai seseorang yang bisa kau cumbu" Woozi bersmirk menatap suga dengan ekor matanya.

"Kau benar woozi-ah, aku sudah memiliki suga hyung, gula ku yang manis ini" Jimin mendapatkan cubitan di perutnya dari suga. Suga mendengus dan segera pergi meninggalkan dua orang yang sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak karena menggodanya.

Setelah kepergian suga, jimin dan woozi kembali bercakap cakap mengenai banyak hal hingga waktunya penampilan grup Seventeen pun akan segera di laksanakan, membuat kedua namja itu menghentikan aksi ejek mengejeknya.

"Hyung 5 menit lagi aku akan tampil, aku izin untuk bergabung dengan teman temanku okay?" Woozi tersenyum manis dengan kedua matanya yang tenggelam karena mata sipitnya. Begitu menggemaskan hingga jimin mencubit pipi woozi dengan lumayan keras.

"Ya baiklah, sana kau bocah aku juga ingin menemani suga hyung di ruangan kami" Jimin mengusakan rambut woozi hingga berantakan dan mengakibatkan sang empu mengerucutkan bibirnya beberapa centi.

"Jaga suga hyung baik-baik oke? kalau tidak aku akan merebutnya dan membawanya ke kamarku hyung" Woozi sedikit berbisik kepada jimin membuat Jimin berdecak mendengar perkataan woozi.

"Haha kau lucu sekali bocah mesum, sadarlah kau juga seorang submisive" Jimin menoyor kening woozi dengan sangat tak elitnya.

"Tapi aku juga pernah mempunyai uke hyung, dan dia... ahhh sudahlah bisa-bisa aku telat karena meladenimu hyung" Woozi akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Jimin yang menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan teman yang sudah Jimin anggap adiknya itu.

.

.  
Di ruang make up bangtan terlihat suga yang sedang memainkan ponselnya dengan bosan. Entah sudah berapa kali ia mematikan dan menghidupkan ponselnya kembali karena sudah bosan. Namun kegiatan itu terhenti saat sepasang tangan memeluk lehernya dari belakang, memberikan kecupan kecil di leher putihnya.

"Kau sedang apa eum" suga menoleh dan mendapati Jimin, kekasihnya yang dari tadi mengabaikannya karena asik mengobrol dengan Woozi member seventeen itu.

"Kau sudah lihat sendiri kan jim aku sedang apa" suga menghembuskan nafasnya kasar karena jantungnya yang berpacu sangat cepat akibat sentuhan Jimin di belakangnya.

Jimin pun mengambil posisi kursi dan duduk di samping suga yang sedang menundukan kepalanya karena malu akibat perbuatannya itu.

"Hyungie maafkan aku karna tadi mengabaikanmu dan membuatmu bosan disini" Jimin menarik perlahan kepala suga agar dapat bersandar di pundaknya dan mengelusnya dengan kasih sayang.

"Hm" Hanya sebuah gumaman yang jimin dapatkan membuat jimin mengernyitkan keningnya karena tak biasanya suga terdiam seperti ini.

"Apa kau marah soal aku bilang pernah mencium woozi?" Jimin memerhatikan raut wajah kekasihnya dari cermin yang berada di depannya. suga terlihat mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan lesu dan matanya yang terpejam.

"Hyung kau tau kan, kalau aku dengan woozi hanya sebatas teman dan juga aku hanya menganggap dia adiku. Lalu tentang aku pernah menciumnya itu hanya satu kali dan tak ada apa-apanya" Jimin mengelus surai suga dengan lembut membuat suga begitu nyaman di pundak kekasihnya.

"Aku mengerti jim, kau hanya menganggap woozi itu teman yang baik dan dia adikmu. Lagi pula aku tahu bahwa woozi itu anak yang baik, dia tak akan merebutmu dariku"  
Suga pun membalas pelukan jimin dengan sangat erat, ia mengusal di ceruk leher Jimin untuk mencari kehangatan disana.

"Aku menyayangimu baby sugar" Jimin mengecup kening Suga dengan sangat lembut dan mengalirkan getaran yang membuat jantung suga berpacu dengan sangat cepat.

"Aku mencintaimu Jiminnnie" Suga tersenyum sangat menis dan semakin menelusupkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Jimin.

Mereka berdua terhanyut dengan kehangatan masing masing hingga.

"Jimin hyung, Suga hyung cepatlah siap-siap, waktu kita hanya tinggal 10 menit lagi untuk tampil di panggung" Jungkook yang jengah melihat kedua pasangan baru itu, ia segera memisahkan mereka berdua dengan suara dinginnya, lalu jungkook melengos pergi meninggalkan kedua hyungnya yang sedang bermesraan itu.

"Yasudah ayo baby kita bersiap-siap" Jimin merapikan helaian rambut suga. Lalu berdiri dan menarik tangan suga untuk ikut bergabung dengan member bangtan yang lain.

.

.

Setelah menampilkan beberapa lagu. Semua member bangtan pun segera pulang menggunakan mobil agensi mereka. Dengan Rap Monster dan manajernya yang duduk di depan. Jin, hoseok dan taehyung di kursi tengah. Lalu Jimin, Suga dan Jungkook yang duduk di kursi paling belakang.

Jimin yang saat itu duduk di antara Suga dan Jungkook memperhatikan keduanya bergantian. Pertama Jungkook yang merasa tak nyaman dan memilih mendengarkan musik di ponselnya dengan kedua telingannya yang ia sumpal dengan earphone.

Lalu melirik Suga yang nampaknya begitu lelah karena ia yang sama sekali belum tidur dari kemarin. Jimin dengan maksud membuat kekasihnya itu nyaman merangkul Suga agar menyandar di pundaknya.

Suga yang sadar dengan apa yang Jimin lakukan mendongakan kepalanya untuk menatap Jimin.

"Tidurlah hyung, aku tau kau pasti lelah" Jimin memberikan sebuah kecupan di bibir suga, membuat yang di kecup menundukan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipinya. Jungkook yang melihatnya hanya mendelikan matanya tak suka, iapun mengalihkan pandangan nya ke jendela untuk melihat jalanan.

"Gomawo jiminnie" Suga pun memejamkan matanya, tangannya ia lingkarkan di pinggang Jimin untuk memeluknya. Jimin yang melihat itu di buat tersenyum, karena tingkah manis kekasihnya ini. oh mungkin saat ini jimin mulai merasakan adanya cinta untuk suga, bahkan ia sama sekali tak memperdulikan jungkook yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Selamat tidur baby sugar, aku menyayangimu" Sebuah kecupan hangat jimin berikan untuk mengantarkan kekasihnya ke alam mimpi hingga ia pun juga memejamkan matanya untuk menyusul kekasihnya tidur.

"Wuah mereka manis sekali taehyung-ah" Hoseok menoleh ke arah Jimin dan Suga yang sudah berpelukan. Hingga semua mata tertuju kecuali jungkook dan manajer hyung yang sedang menyetir.

"Ahh aku iri dengan Suga, Namjoonie aku ingin memelukmu" Seokjin mengerutkan bibirnya lucu dan merentangkan tangannya ke arah kekasihnya. Namjoon yang melihat kekasihnya manja seperti itu di buat terkekeh.

"Sabarlah sebentar sayang di dorm kau bisa memeluku sepuasnya" Jin yang mendengar itu berteriak senang.

"Taehyungiee peluk aku" Hoseok memeluk taehyung dengan sangat erat, dan taehyung pun membalasnya sembari tangannya mengelus punggung kekasihnya dengan kasih sayang.

Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya, ingin sekali ia sampai di dorm atau turun dari mobil karena melihat orang yang ia cintai saat ini ikut bermesraan di depannya. Membuat jungkook semakin muak dengan ini semua.

.

Love Is Not Over

.  
Telah terhitung tiga minggu hubungan asmara Jimin dengan Suga telah berlangsung. Jimin yang telah terbiasa dengan adanya suga di setiap waktu itu mulai mengukir nama Min Yoongi dalam hatinya. Mereka semakin merasakan manis dan hangat sebuah cinta. Tanpa memperdulikan seseorang yang tampak sangat tak menyukai hubungan meraka berdua.

.  
Hingga malam itu di dalam kamar, Jimin sedang memainkan ponselnya dan membuka akun resmi mereka melihat sebuah link yang sepertinya menarik perhatian Jimin. Ia dengan penasaran membuka link itu dan terlihatlah puluhan atau bahkan ratusan video dewasa yang terpampang di situs tersebut.

Jimin yang sebenarnya memang seseorang yang telah di kenal dengan kemesumannya itu membuka satu video dengan sangat fokus. Hingga sepertinya ia mulai terbawa suasana, tangannya meraih juniornya sendiri dan mengurutnya pelan.

"Ohh yesshh babyhh"

Desahan dari pemain yang sedang jimin tonton itu berhasil membuatnya tegang dan mulai berfikir kotor. Bahkan saat ini ia membayangkan tubuh kekasihnya.

"Ah aku jadi penasaran dengan manhole suga hyung, shh sepertinya dia sangat ketat" Jimin bergumam pelan dan menggigit bibirnya sendiri. Tak lupa tangannya semakin kuat meremas miliknya sendiri yang masih terbungkus kain celananya.

 _ **Ceklek**_

Suara pintu terbuka itu menyadarkan jimin dari fantasi liarnya, ia segera meng close video tersebut dan menyimpan ponselnya dengan sangat tergesa. Tangannya kini tak lagi menggenggam kejantananya namun Jimin kecil itu masih tegak sempurna karena belum mendapatkan kepuasan nya.

"Jiminnie, kau belum tidur eoh?" Suga yang memang sudah menjadi rommate jimin semenjak ia menjadi kekasihnya, baru memasuki kamarnya karena ia baru pulang dari studio untuk mengkomposisikan lagu.

"Ah-aniyeo hyung, kau baru pulang?"

Suga meletakan jaketnya dan mendudukan pantatnya di samping Jimin. Dengan sigap jimin menarik suga dan memberikan ciuman di bibirnya.

Suga yang mendapat perlakuan tiba-tiba dari jimin begitu terkejut.

Jimin memanggut bibir suga dengan begitu bernafsu, bibirnya begitu liar hingga suga susah untuk mengimbangi ciuman jimin. Tangan jimin yang mulai nakal itu mengelus paha suga dengan begitu menggoda.

Suga membalas panggutan Jimin dengan perlahan, bibirnya ia buka untuk memberi jimin celah untuk memasuki lidahnya ke mulut suga. Jimin yang mendapat lampu hijau pun segera menerobos masuk, ia mengabsen isi dari mulut hangat kekasihnya. Sesekali gigi jimin dengan gemas menggigit bibir bawah suga, membuat sang pemiliknya mengerang tertahan di mulut Jimin.

Jimin mengangkat tubuh suga secara perlahan untuk ia pindahkan ke pangkuannya. Bibir mereka tak sedikitpun terpisah.

Hingga kesadaran Suga telah kembali saat pantatnya yang masih memakai celana itu seperti di tusuk-tusuk dengan benda tumpul. Ia sadar kalau saat ini ia sedang dalam bahaya. Dengan terpaksa Suga melepaskan panggutannya, ia menatap jimin yang ikut menatapnya dengan raut bertanya dan ada kekecewaan di dalamnya.

"Waeyeo baby?" Jimin mengelus surai suga dan ingin kembali menyatukan bibir mereka, namun kegiatannya terhenti karena suga memalingkan kepalanya kesamping.

Suga menolak Jimin.

"Aku belum siap jim. maaf" Suga menundukan kepalanya dan mulai mengeluarkan air matanya. Jimin yang mengerti itu ngangkat dagu Suga dengan perlahan, menghapus jejak air matanya dengan kasih sayang.

"Aku mengerti baby, Dan maafkan aku karena telah berbuat jauh padamu" Sebuah kecupan di kening suga, Jimin berikan. Membuat suga merasa tenang karena Jimin mau mengerti dirinya.

"Maaf karena tak bisa menjadi apa yang kau inginkan jim" Suga menatap jimin dengan sendu.

"Tak apa baby ini hanya hal yang biasa" Jimin tersenyum dan membaringkan suga ke kasurnya.

"Hm" Suga bergumam menanggapi Jimin.

"Aku ke kamar mandi sebentar okay? kau bisa tidur sekarang baby" Jimin memberikan kecupan lagi di kening suga dan segera beranjak dari tempatnya.

Jimin memasuki kamar mandi yang berada di kamarnya dan segera menurunkan celananya. Ia menggenggam kembali juniornya dan mengurutnya pelan.

"Ahhss" desahan jimin mulai keluar saat tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengocok juniornya sendiri.

"Jiminnie gwaenchananyeo?" Di depan pintu kamar mandi, suga menjongkokan dirinya dan mulai menangis kembali mendengar Jimin yang menyelesaikan nya sendirian.

"Ahh babyhh naega gwaenchana shh" Jimin tetap menjawab Suga dengan desahannya yang tak bisa ia tahan karena nafsunya sudah di ubun-ubun. Ia memang membutuhkan suga saat ini namun ia tak mungkin memaksanya dan malah membuat kekasihnya itu tersakiti.

"Mianhaeyeo Jiminnie"

.

.

To Be Countinue.

 _ **Thanks For baby sugar yang izinin jim lanjutin ff ini hehe. terharu jim ini karna kita udah bisa blikan kaya dulu dan bahkan sekarang jim lebih sayang sama kamu hyung. dikit dikit kangen liatin jam, buka hp nunggu lagi haha. dan hey jangan nangis baby jim pasti selalu sama kamu ko. because i love you.**_

 _ **JIMB AND SUGAR**_


	4. Chapter 4

**MinYoon**  
 **Park Jimin**  
 **Min Yoongi**  
 **Boys Love, Ooc, typo.**

Previous Chapter 3

"Ahh babyhh naega gwaenchana shh" Jimin tetap menjawab Suga dengan desahannya yang tak bisa ia tahan karena nafsunya sudah di ubun-ubun. Ia memang membutuhkan suga saat ini namun ia tak mungkin memaksanya dan malah membuat kekasihnya itu tersakiti.

"Mianhaeyeo Jiminnie"

.

.

 _ **Love Is Not Over**_

.

Setelah tiga hari dari kejadian itu Jimin seperti menjaga jarak pada kekasihnya, ia tak lagi menempel pada suga. Hal itu membuat member yang lain bingung dengan apa yang telah terjadi pada pasangan baru ini. Jimin lebih sering pulang hingga larut malam, membuat Yoongi lelah menunggunya di sofa, hingga ia terlelap dan menemukan dirinya telah di pindahkan ke kamarnya.

Jimin melihat kekasihnya itu sedang menghadap laptopnya, mengerjakan pekerjaannya sebagai komposer memanglah bukan hal yang mudah, apalagi saat ia sudah di kejar deadline. Sungguh menguras tenaga.

Jimin berjalan melewati suga tanpa menoleh ke arahnya, suga yang penasaran kekasihnya akan pergi kemana dengan memakai baju yang casual, kemeja baby soft yang membentuk pundak tegapnya, rambut yang di sisir rapi menggunakan gel, membuat dirinya nampak lebih tampan dan Parfume Jimin yang begitu manly, tercium di indranya.

"Kau mau kemana Jiminnie?" Suga menatap Jimin dengan alis berkerut, yang di tatap hanya tersenyum, lalu menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Aku ada janji dengan teman, hyung cepatlah beristirahat. Member lain mungkin sebentar lagi akan sampai" Setelah mengucapkannya, Jimin melengos ke depan pintu dorm dan memakai sepatunya.

Suga yang penasaran dengan siapa orang yangakan Jimin temui itu, berinisiatif untuk mengikutinya. Suga mengambil jaket, masker serta beani yang ia gunakan untuk penyamarannya kali ini. Suga berlari ke halte bus yang jaraknya tak jauh dengan dorm mereka. Ia melihat Jimin disana sedang menunggu bus, sembari memainkan ponsel pintarnya.

"Ahh itu busnya datang" Seru suga pelan, Ia melihat Jimin memasuki busnya lewat pintu depan, Yoongipun mengikutinya dengan melewati pintu belakang bus. Ia duduk di tiga barisan bangku yang Jimin tempati.

Jimin masih memainkan ponselnya untuk membalas pesan dari temannya, ia bahkan sesekali tertawa mendapat balasan dari temannya itu. seperti 'akan ku pastikan malam ini juniormu puas hyung' Jimin hanya menganggap itu semua sebagai bualan karena yeah Wonwoo memang suka bercanda, tapi dia memang liar.

Sampailah kini ia di halte yang jaraknya tak jauh dengan sebuah hotel berbintang lima, Ia melangkah dengan santainya dan di ikuti penguntit mungil yang menyandang sebagai kekasihnya itu.

Jimin menaiki lift diikuti dengan Yoongi, yang cepat-cepat mengambil posisi di pojok lift tersebut. Jimin memang tau bahwa ia sedang di ikuti, tapi Jimin ingin tau bagaimana reaksi Yoongi jika ia bertemu dengan orang yang juga menyukai Jimin.

Pintu lift terbuka, semua orang yang di dalam berhamburan keluar, begitu pula dengan Jimin yang di susul Yoongi dari belakang. Masih dengan penyamarannya. Jimin berjalan santai di lorong hotel tersebut, hingga langkahnya berhenti di depan sebuah kamar. Jimin menekan bel dan nampaklah namja manis yang tubuhnya lebih tinggi darinya, namun ia sangat manja pada Jimin.

Yoongi yang melihatnya membelalakan mata, ia mendengar sayup-sayup wonwo mengatakan hal yang membuatnya merinding dan ingin segera meneteskan air matanya.

"Jim hyung, kau benar-benar ingin merasakan service dariku eoh?" Wonwoo memeluk tangan Jimin sangat manja, iapun membawa Jimin masuk ke dalam. Suga yang melihat itu semua terduduk lemas.

Di dalam kamar, wonwoo tanpa basa basi mendorong Jimin ke kasur yang sangat halus, ia merangkak ke atas Jimin dan membawa sebuah tali untuk mengikat Jimin. Jimin hanya terdiam, menerima perlakuan seperti itu dari wonwoo.

Wonwoo kini sudah bermain di bawah Jimin, mengelus junior Jimin dengan perlahan. Menurunkan resleting Jimin lalu membuka celana yang Jimin kenakan. Jimin mengerang saat Wonwoo meremas miliknya dibalik underwere yang masih membungkus kebanggaannya.

"Ternyata kau belum tegang hyung." Wonwoo menyeringai dan menurunkan underwere Jimin hingga pahanya, terpampanglah kebanggaan Jimin yang membuat wonwoo menjilat bibirnya sendiri.

"Rupanya sebesar ini milikmu hyung" Wonwoo memasangkan ringcock ke ujung junior jimin yang membuat sang pemilik kembali menggeram. Jimin harus menghentikan ini semua, bagaimanapun ia sudah mencintai Suga saat ini.

"Wonwoo berhenti sekarang, aku sudah memiliki Suga" Kata Jimin dengan geram, Wonwoo yang mendengar kata Suga, yang memang telah ia ketahui itu sebagai kekasih Jimin, mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Tapi Sugamu tak mau kau sentuh hyung" Wonwoo menatap Jimin dari atas, ia menyilangkan tangannya di dada.

"Dia bukan tak mau, tapi dia belum siap" Kata Jimin, penuh dengan penekanan. dan itu membuat wonwoo menundukan kepalanya.

"Aku menyukaimu hyung, aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau mau. Datanglah padaku jika suga mu itu tak mau kau sentuh. Ku pastikan kau puas di dalamku hyung" Wonwoo memberikan kecupan di pipi Jimin, tangannyapun membuka satu persatu alat yang tadi ia gunakan pada Jimin.

Suara bel berbunyi, menandakan seseorang yang tak di undang itu bertamu pada mereka. Jimin segera merapikan pakaiannya, ia yakin itu adalah suga kekasihnya. Jimin dan wonwoo pun berjalan ke depan pintu, membukanya dengan perlahan. Nampaklah namja mungil dengan pipi yang basah dan mata memerah, menunjukan bahwa dirinya telah menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Suga hyung? kenapa kau bisa berada disini?" Seakan tak tau, Jimin bertanya hal-hal yang menurutnya tak penting, karena kalian tau sendiri bahwa Jimin sudah mengetahuinya dari awal.

"Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan disini?" Bukannya menjawab, Suga malah balik bertanya perihal Jimin dan Wonwoo yang hanya berdua di dalam sebuah hotel.

"A-ah suga hyung kami hanya bermain" Wonwoo menampilkan senyumannya, yang mana itu membuat Suga ingin sekali mencekik namja yang lebih muda dari dirinya itu. Suga mentap wonwoo dengan tatapan dingin dan sangat mudah diartikan bahwa saat ini suga sedang cemburu padanya.

"Jangan merebut hak ku, ingat! ini pekerjaanku. kau tak seharusnya menyentuh sesuatu yang bukan milikmu" Suga berbisik di depan telinga Wonwoo dan itu membuat Jimin menyeringai, karena ia telah berhasil membuat kekasihnya ini cemburu.

"Jim, ayo cepat kita pulang" Yoongi memeluk tangan Jimin dengan posesif. Ia bahkan mendelik ke arah wonwoo. Wonwoo hanya bergidik ngeri melihat Kekasih dari Jimin itu sangat menyeramkan jika sedang cemburu.

"Hati-hati di jalan Jimin hyung, suga hyung" Woonwo berteriak saat mereka berdua akan memasuki lift, ia melihat Jimin yang melambaikan tangannya dan memberikan senyumannya. Ia juga melihat raut wajah Suga yang kesal padanya. Wonwoo pun membalikan tubuhnya dan kembali memasuki kamar hotelnya.

Kini Suga tak lagi memeluk tangan Jimin, bahkan sekarang ia sama sekali tak mau melihat wajah Jimin. Ia sungguh sakit hati kali ini, apalagi saat ia melihat wonwoo begitu manja pada kekasihnya. Suga ingin bertanya apa yang Jimin lakukan dengan Wonwoo di dalam kamar, tapi menurutnya ini bukan waktu yang pas untuk bercerita.

Mereka duduk di bangku bus berdua, Suga masih tetap tak mau memandang wajah jimin, kepalanya ia hadapkan ke jendela luar untuk menghindari Jimin yang sedari tadi menatapnya.

"Mianhaeyeo" Ucap Jimin pelan, ia meraih tangan kekasihnya dan mengecupnya pelan. Suga mulai terisak dan itu membuat Jimin begitu kejam memperlakukan kekasihnya ini. Jimin meraih kepala Suga dan mengelus rambutnya perlahan.

"Kau jahat Jimin, kau jahat hiks" Suga menangis di dalam dekapan Jimin dan memeluknya erat. Mencurahkan rasa sakit yang tadi begitu menghantamnya, seakan ada ribuan jarum yang menembus jantungnya.

"Maafkan aku hyung"

.

Kini mereka telah sampai di dorm bts, Suga langsung memasuki kamarnya dan mengunci pintunya agar ia bisa menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Suga teringat akan pengakuan Jimin padanya, bahawa Jimin tadi hampir saja melakukan hubungan intim dengan wonwoo. Hatinya begitu hancur berantakan kali ini.

Dering ponsel menyadarkan Suga dari lamunannya, ia mengusap air mata yang telah mengering di pipi putihnya. Suga mengerutkan keningnya melihat nomor yang tak di kenal ini menghubunginya, karena penasaran, suga pun menggeser tombol hijau dan menempelkan ponsel ke telinganya.

"Yeobseyeo"

'Suga hyung, ini aku woozi' kata seseorang di sebrang sana.

"Eoh, woozi-ah ada apa?" Suga mengatur nafasnya dan kembali bertanya pada seseorang yang telah di ketahui bahwa itu adalah woozi, teman yang sudah Jimin anggap sebagai adiknya.

'Kau tak apa? ku dengar Park Jimin bantet mesum mu itu menyakitimu hyung apa itu benar?' Tanya Woozi di sebrang telepon.

"A-aniyeo woozi-ah aku tak apa" Suga memaksakan senyumnya untuk menguatkan dirinya sendiri.

'Kau bisa menceritakan nya padaku hyung, aku tau kau itu sedang butuh seseorang yang bisa mendengarkan keluhanmu sekarang' Ucap woozi dengan nada lirih.

"Baiklah aku akan menceritakannya" Suga pun menceritakan semua keluhannya tentang jimin pada woozi. Mulai dari ia menolak Jimin, sampai dirinya yang menangis akibat penuturan yang begitu menyakitkan hatinya.

Hati suga rasanya tenang, karena ia telah membagi kesedihannya pada orang lain. Menurutnya Woozi itu seseorang yang baik hati, meskipun ia tau bahwa woozi juga menyukai jimin dari dulu. Namun rasa suka woozi terhadap Jimin itu hanya sebatas adik kepada kakanya, begitupula dengan Jimin.

Suara ketukan pintu dari luar, membuat Suga kembali terkaget, ia bahkan mengelus dadanya sendiri.

"Hyung, ayolah maafkan aku. Kumohon hyung, kau harus percaya bahwa aku telah mencintaimu sepenuhnya" Suga menghela nafas, saat ia mendengar suara dari luar itu adalah suara dari kekasihnya yang hari ini berhasil membuat dirinya menangis.

"Hyung, kita harus bicara. Jangan diamkan aku seperti ini hyung" Sambung Jimin.

Suga pun beranjak dari kasurnya, ia melangkah mendekati pintu dan menggenggam kenop dengan ragu. Suga pun membuka kunci pintu dengan perlahan, muncul lah wajah Jimin yang memelas padanya lalu menggenggam tangannya erat. bahkan Jimin mengecup punggung tangannya.

"Hyung kumohon maafkan aku, aku memang bersalah hyung jadi tolong maafkan aku. Aku janji tak akan melakukannya lagi hyung" Jimin menatap mata Suga dengan tatapan memohonnya, membuat suga jadi tak tega pada Jimin.

Sugapun memeluk Jimin sangat erat, menyembunyikan wajahnya di pundak kekasihnya itu. Suga tak bisa untuk berpisah dengan Jimin, semuanya begitu sulit jika tentang Jimin. Semua ini karna cinta, cinta suga kepada Jimin terlalu besar hingga ia tak ingin kehilangan Jimin walau mencintai Jimin itu begitu menyakitkan untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Saranghae Jiminnie"

.

.

To be continue

.

.

Ini bener-bener flashback yaampun, kesalahan jim ke sugar yang pertama kali. dan masih banyak problem yang kita hadapi dan tentunya masalahnya ada di jim. hehe maaf ya hyung, karna dulu jim pernah hampir di itu sama si wonwoo, tapi beneran ko ini ga sampe inti. huhu.

 **see you**

 ** _Jimb & Sugar_**


End file.
